Extremity vs Godzilla (Short Story)
It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing. Flowers were blooming. Godizlla was rampaging through Tokyo again... ...wait, what? GODZILLA IS HERE "Run! It's Godzilla!" screamed a young man as Godzilla's rampage brought it out of Tokyo and into Musutafu. Immediately afterward, the young man's scream of warning shifted into a scream of fear as a beam of unrealistic radiation surged towards him. "Shouldn't the guy saying that, be the first to run‽" heard the young man an instant before everything within his sight abruptly became a blur of motion. Immediately afterward, the young man found himself lying on his butt and beholding the aforementioned beam's crash into his former location. As the beam's crash prompted a brilliant explosion which shone with all of blinding light of the Sun itself, the young man suddenly found himself being lifted into the air by the collar of his shirt and brought face to face with another man. Ichiro Noro. Extremity. "Hey Ichi!" chimed the young man with all of the joviality of an elementary schoolboy whom was greeting his best friend in the whole world. With a roll of his eyes, Extremity groaned at the young man and then abruptly dropped the young man into a sprawl on the ground. Immediately afterward, Extremity face towards Godzilla and then shoo'ed the young man away with a wave of his hand. "Eh? But I want to watch!" "Go home Etsuji," ordered Extremity an instant before he rocketed into a leap towards a building and then kicked off that building in order to make a leap above another building. Subsequently, immediately after he landed atop the roof of the second building, Extremity sauntered over to the edge of the roof and then leaned over a bit as he observed Godzilla's ramprage through Musutafu. "Why did that thing have to show up while most of the Pro Heroes are off fighting aliens?" grumbled Extremity with a shake of his head as Godzilla sniped an attack helicopter out of the sky with an abrupt but accurate blast of its nuclear breath. Subsequently; with a sigh, a crack of his neck, a stretch of his limbs, and then a whip of his tail; Extremity crouched as low as possible and then sprung into a lunge through the air and towards Godzilla! "Gawowowo!" roared Godzilla in an ear-bursting and ear-piercing screech as it tore the upper half of a building from its lower half and that upper half of a building with enough accuracy to cause all of the fighter jets in a finger-four formation to crash into that upper half of a building! Subsequently, Godzilla was about to blast the lower half of that building into smithereens when — out of nowhere — Extremity slammed a jump kick into its left cheek. "Damn!" hissed Extremity as the recoil of his jump kick knocked him away from Godzilla's cheek and into a landing on a nearby roof. Subsequently, as the force of the jump kick slightly pushed Godzilla into a lean upon the lower half of that building, Extremity took the time to rub away the sharp pain in the leg that he had jump kicked Godzilla with. "That thing is hard as all-" "Gawowowo!" roared Godzilla as it screeched a stream of unrealistic radiation towards Extremity. As the pupils of Extremity's eyes constricted at the sight of the beam, Extremity's body moved without direction from his mind. In an instant, Extremity was haphazardly backflipping off the roof and into a hurtle through the air. Less than a second after Extremity had done so, the stream washed over the roof and consequently caused the building to begin to melt from the top to the bottom. As the building was liquefied into molten goo by naught but the residual heat of the stream, Godzilla turned in order to redirect the stream from where the building's roof used to be into an arc towards Extremity! "Shit!" cursed Extremity as he quickly prompted his tail into a powerful discharge of electricity; as a result, Extremity managed to instantaneously ionize the air around his tail into an explosion which immediately propelled into a crash upon the ground and thereby out of the trajectory of the redirected stream. A Hellish Battle "Damn," gasped a hyperventilated Extremity as he pushed himself off the ground and onto his knee. Unfortunately for Extremity, not long after, he suddenly found himself under the shade of a shadow... "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" ...as Godzilla descended upon him from above! "Gawowowo!" roared Godzilla as it plummeted into an attempt to stamp Extremity with its right foot! With a cry of terror, Extremity utilized his tail as a sort of pogo stick and thereby managed to jump away in time to avoid being crushed underneath the sole of Godzilla's foot. Immediately afterward, Extremity landed into a skid along the ground and then wasted no time in about-facing into an airward lunge at Godzilla. "Alright, how about this‽" asked Extremity in an exclamation as he used a swing of his tail to spin his lunge into a roundhouse kick upon the ankle of Godzilla's right leg. Immediately afterward; as Godzilla cried out in pain, grabbed ahold of its right ankle, and then proceeded to hop around on its left leg; Extremity was forced to dash and lunge about in order to avoid being hopped upon and squashed by Godzilla. "This was a bad idea!" "Gawowowo!" angrily roared Godzilla right after it had ceased to hop and let go of its right ankle. Subsequently, much to Extremity's disbelief and horror, Godzilla proceeded to backwardly somersaulted into the air and then outstretch its limbs as it opened its mouth in preparation for its next attack! Here We Go! "That's just not fair!" exclaimed Extremity as Godzilla commenced to laser a beam of unrealistic radiation towards him. Notably, as Godzilla did so, the sheer recoil of the beam allowed Godzilla to defy gravity and remain in the air! "Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" swore Extremity as he burst into a sprint and thereby blurred into a flash. Subsequently, as that flash meandered throughout the streets of Musutafu with a beam of unrealistic radiation in a close and fast pursuit of it, Etsuji omnomnom'ed on popcorn and other snacks as he watched from atop the roof of a distant building. "Gawowowo!" roared Godzilla as the beam that it was directing towards Extremity began to rotate as it followed Extremity. Not long after, the rotation of the beam started to cause Godzilla to spin around and around like a frisbee. Eventually, Godzilla ceased to laser at Extremity in order to cause itself to fall out of the air and into a cartwheel along the ground! "Did it give up?" questioned a hopeful Extremity as he stopped being followed by the beam of unrealistic radiation. Unfortunately for Extremity, as he asked that question, Godzilla arced its cartwheel into a charge towards him! Consequently, not long after, Extremity was greeted by the terrifying sight of a Godzilla cartwheeling as if it was an actual wheel rather than a radioactive Kaijuusaurus Rex. "Gawowowo!" roared Godzilla as it made maters worse for Extremity by breathing out its unrealistic radiation in a manner which enshrouded it in the radiation. As a result, Godzilla became less of a cartwheeling dinosaur and more of a rolling sphere of radioactive hellfire! "I've got no choice!" grunted Extremity as he skid to a complete halt and then about-faced towards the incoming Godzilla. Subsequently, as a cartwheeling and radiation-covered Godzilla approached him, Extremity outstretched his tail behind him and then began to have it began to generate as much — no — MORE electricity that it could possibly generate! Immediately afterward, in a manner that was reminiscent of a scorpion, Extremity maneuvered his tail over his head and then pointed it at Godzilla. "INDUCTION WAVE! PLUS! ULTRA!" The Clash!!! "Gawowowo‽" weakly roared a confused Godzilla as its cartwheel was met with an impossible amount of resistance and the unrealistic radiation around it was blown away! After all of the unrealistic radiation had been blown away, Godzilla could see that Extremity was somehow using a beam of electricity to hold — NAY — push it back! "IKE!" screamed Extremity as a bolt of lightning continued to zigzag out of his tail and into a clash against Godzilla's cartwheel! Notably, as this clash occurred, everything within Extremity and Godzilla's surroundings were being either blown away or flattened by the sheer force of the clash!" "Ga..!" grunted Godzilla as its cartwheel began to slow! "...wo!.." continued Godzilla as Extemity's lightning pushed it from its slowing cartwheel into a slow but sure ascent. "..wo..!" snarled Godzilla as its cartwheel finished its retardation and its ascent began an acceleration. "...wo!" roared Godzilla as it attempted to resist its ascent by shouting out a blast of unrealistic radiation! Just Another Villain "No..." snarled Extremity as he began to alternate the bolt of lightning's current as a means of generating an eddy current which ignited the unrealistic radiation in Godzila's mouth! Immediately afterward, as the unrealistic radiation blew up in Godzilla's face, Extremity kicked his quirk into full gear! "...more!" "Gawowowo‽" screamed Godzilla as the bolt of lightning launched it from Musutafu all the way back to Tokyo. Subsequently, as Godzilla flew into the distance, Extremity ceased to discharge electricity from his tail and then tiredly allowed his tail to drop into a flop upon the ground. Extremity then dropped to his knees. Exhausted and spent. "That was awesome!" screamed Etsuji in the distance as Extremity dropped face first onto the ground and then fell asleep. Credits Theme Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Joke Category:Short Story